


At Least I Got You in My Head

by charbax



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Cursing, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, alcohol mention, long hair strix hc, ok not so mild, tyra onwards are secondary characters, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: On the way home from a successful mission, the Sentinels stop by an inn for the night, simple enough. It only gets complicated when Strix and Viktor find out there's only one bed in their room.Y'all already know what this trope is.





	At Least I Got You in My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for QueezleJones, who requested 'Striktor, sharing a bed, they both pretend this is fine but this is clearly not fine, cue built up mutual crush tension that neither can act on but would really like to rn.'. They're the best enabler a pal could ask for. 
> 
> Title is from Hayley Kiyoko's song 'Sleepover' which I was listening on repeat whilst writing this.
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://charbax.tumblr.com) if you wanna see more rambling lol

Viktor had hoped they would make it back to HQ before sundown, but judging from the darkening skies, it wasn't meant to be, and he didn't want to risk a trip in the dark for a squad that was barely awake. Luckily, the road they were on was popular with travellers and merchants and all walks in between, and soon enough, an inn loomed into their sights. Relief was palpable as Viktor pushed inside, making a beeline for the innkeeper while his team piled onto one of the free tables.

They also seemed to rearrange themselves in a sliding scale of tiredness by the way they slumped in their seats; Strix was blinking owlishly at the entrance as Vivian fiddled with one of her contraptions, as opposed to Tyra, who had her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Meanwhile, Buck on the very end had his head down on the table and was dead to the chatter in the tavern. With a soft smile still on his face, Viktor turned his attention to the innkeeper. "Got any rooms for the night?" He asked.

"Three. Upfront fee, but it comes with a meal and hot water for baths. You decide who gets what room."

That's fair. He dropped a pouch of gold onto the bar top, which then was swept by the inkeeper's expert hand and counted one by one. After she took out one of them and bit it (ignoring Viktor's eyebrows shooting up his face), she nodded and tucked it into her apron before digging out three keys. "The rooms are at the end of the upstairs corridor, all on the left. Order a meal or hot water here. The barmaid will be around soon."

He thanked her and made his way back to the group. They all straightened up as he collapsed in the remaining chair. "We got three rooms for the night." He began, dropping the keys onto the table.

Without hesitation, Vivian snatched up one of them. "I need peace and quiet after a day _you_ lot."

Viktor frowned at her, even if he did privately admit that Buck, and Tyra can be a bit...much, while on the field. Hell, even _he_ was a bit much on the field, so he really can't say anything. "Give it back Vivian. You didn't even try talking to the rest of the team about it."

Buck chose that moment to snort himself awake. "I don't mind sharing a room with Tyra." He said, then dropped his head back onto the table.

Slight panic raced through Viktor's veins. "What about you Tyra?"

"Buck's not the worst person to room with." She shrugged.

"How about me or Strix?"

"Are you kidding me? You snore loud enough to wake the dead, and I don't think I've ever seen Strix sleep."

"Guess that makes me a night owl." Strix interrupted with a straight face. That got a bark of laughter from Viktor and a groan from everyone else.

The barmaid chose that moment to appear with a smile. Viktor was glad for the distraction, for it gave him some time to compose himself. Him? And Strix? Sharing a room? While it wouldn't be the first time they've shared sleeping arrangements, it was usually with one or two other teammates, and in desperate circumstances, such as shifts through the night on enemy territory, where rest was a precious commodity not to be wasted complaining about personal space. So same principle, right?

He risked another glance at Strix. The residential sniper didn't seem to be perturbed by the news, just...eager at the thought of sleeping in a bed that wasn't on the ground. Well, if Strix didn't have a problem with it, then Vitkor was going to take a page out of his book and be the same.

"Then me and Strix will get the last room ." Viktor said with a note of finality. "It's fine."

 

* * *

 

It was not fine.

Oh sure, it _seemed_ fine during dinner, when the food warmed their bellies and their spirits, and he didn't have to dwell on it, not while being surrounded by Tyra's laughter and seeing Buck's smile. Then Vivian had waved the barmaid down to bring hot water for her bath, then the rest of the team took it as an opportunity to split off – Tyra wanted to enjoy a few more mugs of ale and Buck wanted to enjoy the comadrie, while Strix murmured about needing to maintain his rifle and stood up.

That left Viktor contemplating what to do next. He could always stay and drink mead with Tyra and Buck (even if Buck wasn't an ale person in the first place), but knowing him, he would only be a few drinks away from doing something rash - or as he affectionately called it to the contrast of everyone else, 'wildcarding' - and would most likely end up doing something that would get them all kicked out of the bar, or even worse, embarrassing himself in front of Strix when he eventually stumbled into their shared room.

So he refused Tyra's offer, saying something about wanting to check out the new room with Strix (studiously ignoring her raised eyebrow in response), and headed upstairs just behind Strix. The walk itself wasn't awkward, if a bit nerve-wracking, it was only when they opened the door then the awkwardness made itself well and truly apparent in the form of a singular bed. It looked inviting and spacious, piled with furs and blankets, but no amount of decoration would cover the fact that apart from the furniture consisting of a desk, a few chairs, and the unlit fireplace, _it was the only bed in the room._

Viktor scratched the back of his head. "Uh, you can take the bed." Viktor started, taking one for the team. "I can just use my bedroll on the floor-"

"When was the last time you slept in a bed?" Strix interrupted, even though they both knew the answer. "You take the bed and I'll take the bedroll-"

"Well, as your _commander_ -"

"And as your _reconnaissance_ , I can tell the last few days have been hell." Strix said bluntly while looking at Viktor in the eye. Viktor could count the times he had done that on one hand. "You've been wearing yourself thin."

Viktor had to bite back a childish 'You too!', and threw his hands up instead. "Fine. Let's both sleep on the floor and ignore the perfectly good bed instead."

And Strix actually shrugged and started unpacking his bedroll without another word. Viktor quickly backtracked. "Wait, I wasn't being serious."

"It's a simple solution." Strix said, shaking out the blanket from his pack. "Neither of us want to sleep on the bed, so we'll sleep on the floor. We both win."

_'More like we both lose..._ ' Viktor thought forlornly, but wisely kept it to himself.

A few minutes later, he had taken off his boots and climbed into the bedroll he had unfurled on the cold, wooden floor. Strix had wiped off his facial markings and hung up his cloak of feathers, treating Viktor with the rare sight of a slightly stripped down Strix pulling out his leather hair tie and unbraiding his hair, giving his head a little shake to let it free in all its glory. Viktor turned away quickly and pulled his blanket under his chin. When he heard the rustling of Strix doing the same, he reached up to blow out the candle, which Viktor's back chose that moment to twinge painfully. He winced. Of all nights to act up, it had to be now? It was still aching slightly when he laid down again.

He tossed one way. He turned another way. Finally, he sighed.

"Hey, wanna share-"

"We should just share-"

They both stopped and glanced at each other. Viktor spoke first. "You go."

"Bed's big enough for both of us." Strix continued. "If you're ok with it, that is."

That was the thing – _was_ Viktor ok with it? As he reasoned before, it shouldn't be any different from the times when they slept in the vicinity, guarding each other's backs. But that was out of necessity, not...whatever this was. But he and Strix also proved to be too stubborn to take the bed for themselves. If this was the only way to convince Strix to have a good night's sleep, then, well.

"Yeah. Ok." Viktor said.

There was rustling as they moved to the obviously superior bedding. There wasn't need to light up another candle, since the moonlight streaming through the window was light enough. Seeing the many furs and blankets lining the bed (because they were both also smart enough to try sleeping on the floor _without_ the helping of said furs and blankets), Viktor decided that his topmost jacket would be too much, so he shrugged it off and hung it over one of the chairs. When he looked back at the bed, Strix was staring at him. Viktor raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

Strix startled slightly, then pulled the blankets up more securely. "Nothing." He said, slightly muffled.

Viktor glanced down at his unassuming grey tank top, back to where Strix was burrowed, and shrugged before climbing into bed himself. This was leagues better than sleeping on the hard floor _,_ and if he ignored the rustling next to him, he could pretend that this was a singular bed. For a company of one. And that he was by himself and had nothing to be worried about.

His ears still picked up at Strix's breathing just beside him, steady, but not deep enough for sleeping. Most likely still awake, like Viktor himself. That didn't really fill him with a lot of confidence. Viktor took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It usually wasn't this hard when they've rested close by before – there was talking, sometimes, a joke or two to lighten the mood, then a quiet goodnight. Yeah. Maybe he just needed to do that to make this not as awkward.

"So, uh," Viktor said out loud. "Nice bed huh?"

Immediately he was tempted to end that disastrous starter with 'OK GOODNIGHT' and pretend to sleep until Strix did. Instead, he held his breath. After a moment, Strix replied, "Yes. Better than the floor."

"Hey!" Viktor reached over to playfully punch Strix on the shoulder. "We both rolled out our sleeping bags."

"Which makes us both fools."

"...that's fair enough."

Viktor heard a chuckle in the dark, low and husky, and he relished how it sent a curl of warmth shooting through his chest. Strix was quiet again, but Viktor recognised it as the 'enjoying the moment quiet', not the awkward lull in conversation. One of the Strix's favourite quiets. And one of Viktor's too.

They stayed like that, enjoying the moment, then there was a quiet, "Goodnight Viktor." Strix pulling the blankets more securely around him and didn't move.

"Goodnight." Viktor murmured back. Now there was nothing but gentle breathing between the both of them. Despite the effort at the relaxed atmosphere however, restlessness prickled along Viktor's fingers and arms again, even worse this time round because he had to struggle not to move too much while Strix was going to sleep. Maybe if he closed his eyes, the feeling would go away. Hopefully.

Unfortunately, all it did was amplify his other senses; he could hear the ebb and flow of Strix's breathing, the slight rustling of his own fidgeting, and if he strained his ears, the muted laughter from the tavern below, still going strong despite the late hour. He became hyper aware of the closeness between him and Strix. It would only take an errant throw of his arm for it to be lying across Strix's chest, and another unconscious pull to get closer-

And Viktor immediately put a pin on that thought. He really shouldn't be indulging in those kind of daydreams since he was Strix's goddamn commanding officer. It would be unprofessional, not to mention unfair on Strix considering the imbalance of power.

(he ignored the little voice at the back of his head that whispered that this situation was unconventional already. He told it to shove its opinions where the sun didn't shine)

He rolled over to find a more comfortable spot, which had unfortunate consequence of causing him to face Strix. His face was serene, not the usual pokerface he had during work. He also had his eyes closed, leaving Viktor free to stare at him without the fear of Strix thinking he was a _little_ weird for doing so. It was a little strange to see Strix's face bare, but now that there were no markings, Viktor could see dark circles underneath his eyes. Another triumphant reason to let Strix have the bed if he did say so himself. He moved to Strix's jaw, saw the beginnings of stubble. It looked course. Viktor idly wondered how it would feel like against the palm of his hand-

Stupid thoughts! Stop that! His hand was already halfway there, hovering the space between them. He let it fall with a gentle thump and turned away, his back to Strix. Too late. Even when facing away from the man, it did nothing to stop the sudden flood of images racing through his mind. What was even worse was that it also included the things that _did_ happen, such as the way Strix laughed, and his bedtime routine, which included when he shook his hair free, cascading all the way down his back…

Viktor rubbed a hand over his face. He recounted the steps of taking apart his gun and reassembling it. He thought about his report to write once they reached Stone Keep. He even thought about what to have for breakfast tomorrow. It did nothing. He was well and truly fucked.

At least, the small voice said, at least he could enjoy this moment of quiet. He may not get anymore of these in the future, it reasoned. Use it to admire Strix's handsome face. That was when he told the voice to mind its own business for the second time, then tried his best not to think about anything at all.

 

* * *

 

In the end he passed out just as the sky was turning the barest shade of light outside the window. It seemed like only minutes later when he felt someone shaking his shoulder. "Sir." Strix said, voice low, but in a way that he had never heard it before. It was maybe due to the fact that Viktor was also sleep-deprived and he really wanted to go back to sleep, but whatever.

He rubbed his eyes to block out the morning light as Strix leaned back on his elbow, still on his side. "Can count on one hand the times I woke before you." He said, voice as light as the room. Whatever trepidation lingering from last night dissipated from Viktor as he took in the sight of a bared-faced Strix with his hair falling freely, like a dark curtain. Strix wasn't recoiling nor was he perturbed by whatever happened last night (which was nothing, as it should be), erasing Viktor's remaining worries, and a grin broke out on Viktor's face, unbidden.

"Gives a whole new meaning to 'morning bird' huh?" He joked.

Strix groaned, turning away to slide off the bed, but not before Viktor caught a glimpse of a smile behind a shoulder. Viktor remained in bed as he watched Strix move with purpose around the room – gathering some belongings from his bag, then padding over to the desk on the other side of the room to set them up. A mirror, a pot of paint in muted green, and a paintbrush. With his station set up, Strix used his fingers to comb through his hair with the same efficiency, gently tugging out knots before beginning to braid it. "We continuing to Stone Keep, sir?" He asked, glancing at Viktor through the popped up mirror.

"After breakfast." Viktor replied, choosing that moment to stop procrastinating (read: being a creeper) and actually prepare for said trip. He stretched his arms above his head, then scratched the skin that was bared where his tank top had rucked up, debating whether or not to shave. He rubbed his chin. Nah. While distinctly prickly, it wasn't threatening to grow into a beard anytime this morning. When they reached HQ, he can worry about having a proper shave.

...he should probably cut his hair too. The tips kept tickling the tops of his ears as he swung his legs off the bed and began the search for his wash kit.

Compared to last night, the morning routine had much less fumbling around. Once Viktor had his jacket back on and his bedroll packed, Strix was finished too, cloak settled around his shoulders and face paint sharp. 'Sharp enough to kill a man.' as Tyra would have loved to say. They made their way downstairs, where they saw the rest of their squad eating breakfast. Tyra lifted a hand in greeting as Buck waved, and Vivian nodded cordially as they all sat down. "Good sleep last night?" Tyra asked.

Viktor keenly felt the buzzing at the back of his head that signalled he didn't have very much of it at all. "It was fine." He replied.

"Adequate." Strix said as well. "Yourself?"

"Great!" Buck grinned through a mouth full of bread. "Me and Tyra had a few drinks then we went to bed. What about you Vivian?"

Vivian took a moment to finish buttering her roll before answering. "I had a restful sleep, as did my drones."

Viktor caught the last of her sentence and raised his eyebrows. "Your drones?"

"Yes. The bed was smaller than I would've liked, and for that, this establishment is getting a solid 3/5 from me."

"Then don't share it with them?" Strix suggested, choosing one of the lesser evils to focus on rather than 'Why do you put your drones in beds?'

"Who said anything about sharing?"

A pause, then-

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU GOT THE ROOM WITH TWO BEDS AND YOU DIDN'T _TELL_ US?!" Viktor slammed his hand down onto the table for emphasis, causing the dishes to rattle and Vivian to glare back.

"By the time I went back downstairs, you both were already gone. Tyra and Buck were already set on their rooms, so I assumed they were already asleep in their beds. If had problems with your room, then you should've told me."

Viktor gaped at her. Strix said nothing, but the sudden pokerface said everything. Finally, Viktor shook his head ruefully. "Y'know what? Don't worry about it, the night was fine otherwise."

He studiously ignored Strix's side glance and kept digging into his eggs. As much as the news of _another bedroom with two separate beds_ infuriated him, having that singular bed wasn't that…bad. Not that Viktor trusted himself in case it happened next time – he'll just lie on the floor and not budge 'til morning. _If_ it happened again.

And well. If afterwards Viktor's mind drifted back to that night, committing every rustle, breath, and sound to memory, he was going to keep that to himself.


End file.
